


Dance [ Reylo ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, HP Big Bang en Español, Reylo AU Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓𝘏𝘰𝘨𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 // 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘗𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘈𝘜ᴍᵃᵏᵉ ᵐᵉ ˢᵗᵃʸ ᵗʰᵉ ⁿⁱᵍʰᵗʟⁱᵏᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒʟᵉᵗ ᵐᵉ ʰᵉˡᵖ ʸᵒᵘ ˡᵒˢᵉ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵐⁱⁿᵈʟⁱᵏᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒ┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧





	1. ✦ [ Ｎ Ｏ Ｔ Ａ ] ✦

┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓

𝖠𝖿𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾?

𝘈𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴.

𝖬𝖺𝗒 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖥𝗈𝗋𝖼𝖾 𝖻𝖾 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗒𝗈𝗎

𝘈𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴.

┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛

➸ Esto es un crossover de Star Wars y Harry Potter.

➸ Solamente tiene los personajes de SW y características adaptadas al mundo de HP.

➸ Kylo nunca se peleo con Han ni Leia, sigue a su lado llevando a que no este en conflicto con el lado oscuro (ni siquiera "siendo un mortifago" si se adapta al mundo de HP)

➸ No son adultos, si no adolescentes.


	2. ✦ [ Único capitulo ] ✦

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRg4teVrdoc>

╭── ⋅ ⋅ ── ✩ ── ⋅ ⋅ ──╮

Ｉｎｅｆａｂｌｅ

╰── ⋅ ⋅ ── ✩ ── ⋅ ⋅ ──╯

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_El torneo de los tres magos se llevaba a cabo con grandes festejos a pesar de que la copa había hecho hervir en rabia a casi todo el castillo al lanzar a la luz un cuarto papel con el nombre menos esperado provocando que Ben Solo (elegido por la copa) quisiera tirarse desde la torre de astronomía a penas escucho al director Albus Dumbledore decir ''Rey'' y que los ojos de todos los estudiantes fueran parar en una baja Gryffindor que era conocida por ser capitana del equipo de Quidditch y rival del Slytherin de ''ojos de cachorro'' como solían decirle las chicas a la honorable serpiente petulante y escurridiza._

_''Kylo'' para sus compañeros de casa y amigos cercanos, era bastante cerrado y quizás hasta demasiado mustio en su interior, pero todo aquello era tapado por sus actitudes altaneras, siendo difícil llegar a conocer su parte amable... era completamente inefable para Rey que era lo contrario a él, ella era amable, valiente y plausible por naturaleza, mientras uno se consumía por la magia oscura, el otro brillaba en la luz. Se complementaban al ser dos caras de la misma moneda, pero eran acuciantes a sus ideales como para tirarlos por un simple amor adolescente... se gustaban e interesaban el uno por el otro, pero jamás lo dirían en voz alta, son enemigos, se odian, es imposible que un Slytherin muera de amor por un Gryffindor y un Gryffindor por un Slytherin, aquello era una inaudita idea en todo sentido._

_Ben amaba ver el rostro furioso de Rey al molestarla constantemente, desde entrar al gran comedor a desayunar, hasta la cena final para dar por finalizado el día, siendo aún peor cuando tenían clases compartidas donde prácticamente todos miraban a ambos lados donde estaban la leona y la serpiente para evitar salir heridos colateralmente cuando empezaban una discusión que obviamente terminaba en hechizos el uno con el otro mientras Hux observaba con desaprobación para luego ser arrastro por Kylo a que le hiciera favores que mayormente eran seguir molestando a la castaña por pura diversión mientras el pelirrojo solo suspiraba pesadamente rezando a Merlín el día en que Ben Solo se dignara a aceptar sus sentimientos por la Gryffindor, recordando la vez en que los encontró en una escena bastante reveladora._

_**Mustio:** Que está triste, abatido o melancólico._

**_Inefable:_**   _Que no puede ser dicho, explicado o descrito con palabras, generalmente por tener cualidades excelsas o por ser muy sutil o difuso._

_**Plausible:**  Que es digno de ser aplaudido o elogiado._

_**Acuciante:**  Que se manifiesta con fuerza, viveza y pasión._

__

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

―! Voy a arrancarte pelo por pelo si no me dices donde metiste mi libro de astrología ¡ _― Bufo furiosa la castaña apuntando con su varita al cuello mientras sostenía la corbata verde y plateada del pelinegro que tenía su rostro serio sin inmutarse por la amenaza de la joven ―_

― No sé en donde esta.  _― contesto Kylo dándose la dicha de sonreírle a la Gryffindor que estaba a nada de explotar en enojo ―_  o quizás si... quien sabe. 

― Voy a asesinarte... 

― Inténtalo.  _― menciono el Slytherin acercándose aún más al rostro de Rey que desvaneció la cólera de su cara suavizándola para tomar un tono cereza por su sonrojo ―_  Vamos... arriésgate.

― ¿Que están haciendo?  _― Interrumpió Hux con una mueca de horror en su semblante ―_

― Na-nada  _― contesto Rey tartamudeando soltando rápidamente la corbata de Kylo que bufo por lo bajo ―_  

― Jugando a las cartas Hux, ¿no lo ves?...  _― gruño el pelinegro para retirarse y llevarse al pelirrojo de la túnica mientras este lo llenaba de preguntas respecto a lo que había visto ―_  

― Ni siquiera me devolvió mi...  _― Intento quejarse la Gryffindor cuando automáticamente cayo en sus manos su libro de astrología viendo como Kylo le dedicaba una última mirada antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo ―_  libro... 

__

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_El torneo de los tres magos en la primera prueba fue difícil pero no imposible resultando Kylo con una herida en la cara y Rey con varios huesos rotos que posteriormente fueron curados por Madame Pomfrey que al ver a la castaña la tuvo en la enfermería por una semana entera en reposo antes de la siguiente prueba._

―! Pero Poppy¡ !es el gran baile de navidad¡ Rey tiene que estar ahí  _― Dijo indignada Minerva Mcgonagall ―_

― Pero ella está muy herida  _― contesto la enfermera cansada por la insistencia de la profesora ―_

― Falta demasiado para la siguiente prueba del torneo... esto es solamente un baile, no la muerte... solo se ira de acá durante unas horas, dará su presencia y podrá regresar, yo la veo completamente bien. 

― No tengo pareja de todos modos  _― Menciono Rey por lo bajo siendo callada de inmediato por su jefa de casa ―_

― Le dolerá un poco los huesos, pero está bien, podrá ir, pero tiene que regresar apenas toquen la 12  _― bufo la enfermera para retirarse a atender a otro alumno ―_

― Estoy segura de que no te será difícil conseguir pareja para el baile Rey  _― dijo con una sonrisa Mcgonagall mientras la Gryffindor solo tenía una mueca de confusión en su rostro ―_

__

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Verdaderamente no le había sido difícil ya que Finn había insistido en ser su pareja, acto que Poe, amigo de ambos, solo se río un poco a sus espaldas por como su amigo seguía tratando de conquistar a Rey sin resultado alguno. La gran entrada había dejado a varios sin habla al pensar que la Gryffindor no iba a asistir por seguir aun en la enfermería, sorprendiendo hasta al mismo Ben Solo que puso automáticamente los ojos en blanco al ver a la castaña con Finn dedicándose solamente a bailar con su pareja que era una hermosa rubia de Beauxbatons a pesar de querer bailar con su Gryffindor favorita._

_Rey vestía un gran vestido color crema con el cabello semi recogido mientras Ben un elegante traje negro, ambos se dedicaban miradas que no podían llegar a descifrar porque a pesar de estar con distintas personas, deseaban estar bailando el uno con el otro. Conectarse, aunque estuvieran discutiendo, porque a su modo sentían una conexión innegable que era simplemente la más pura de todas las magias existentes, en el fondo dolía que estuvieran con otras personas._

― ¿Sucede algo Rey?  _― interrumpió Finn sacando se transe a la Gryffindor ―_

― No... esta todo bien  _― contesto sonriente ―_  solamente que... ya es tarde, tengo que volver a la enfermería, me duelen un poco las costillas. 

― ¿Segura? 

― Claro... 

_Rey le dio una última sonrisa a Finn y mirada a Kylo para volver a la enfermería, de todas maneras, ya había hecho su gran presencia en el baile... no era más requerida su persona. Ben dudo varias veces en ir tras la castaña al verla retirarse, pero luego de pensarlo, rápidamente se disculpó con la joven de Beauxbatons y fue tras Rey, bajo la mirada orgullosa de Hux y la gata de este, Millicent que ronroneaba pasando entre las piernas de su amo._

__

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

― ¿Bailarías conmigo?  _― hablo la voz que tan bien conocía Rey luego de demasiados años de bromas y peleas infantiles ―_

_Ambos estaban en la oscuridad de la enfermería que se encontraba solamente ocupada por ellos dos, Rey aún seguía con su vestido sentada en su cama asignada por Madame Pomfrey tentada a contestarle a Ben pero sentía que si lo hacía, ya no habría vuelta atrás para mantener sus sentimientos solamente para ella._

― Ve con la chica de Beauxbatons, parecían muy contentos bailando juntos  _― contesto Rey levantándose de su camilla viendo los ojos oscuros de Kylo por la luz de la luna que traspasaba las ventanas de la enfermería ―_

― Debería decir lo mismo entonces... Finn y vos hacen una hermosa pareja  _― bufo el Slytherin ―_

― No somos pareja _― contraataco la Gryffindor ―_

― Solo te pido bailar conmigo, se escucha hasta acá la música del baile...

― No.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Creo que ya lo sabes de todas maneras.

_Kylo sonrió pasando una mano por su cabello negro semi largo que luego sin importarle la respuesta de Rey, se la extendió bajo la contemplación de la castaña._

― Baila conmigo...  _― susurro casi en una súplica ―_  por favor. 

_La Gryffindor hizo honor a su casa al tener la valentía de tomar la mano de Ben para comenzar a danzar lentamente con la canción que sonaba a distancia en el gran comedor. Sus manos se conectaron cuando Kylo dio vuelta a Rey mientras sonreían pudiendo decirse todos sus sentimientos solo con el simple hecho de sentir el tacto del otro... se amaban, en el fondo lo hacían y querían gritarlo al mundo lo que sentían._

_A Rey le pareció un buen momento para que la tierra se la tragara. No sucedió, en vez de eso unos labios se estamparon contra los suyos dejando salir toda la tensión del momento cuando ella le correspondió su muestra de amor, ignorando completamente lo que sucedía afuera, danzando como uno solo a la luz de la luna estando juntos como en el fondo siempre habían querido._

__

 

_✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguramente tiene mil errores, es la primera vez que escribo algo PURAMENTE heterosexual, me siento orgullosa de poder hacerlo ya que era un reto prácticamente escribirlo.
> 
> Reylo es real, quieran o no, no me interesa, espero que en el episodio 9 se haga realidad o pienso salir de la sala de cine directo a suicidarme, no lo resistiría. 
> 
> Gracias por leer <3  
> ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷  
> Es la primera vez que publico en AO3, la novela fue publicada originalmente en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre de usuario... ojala anden los GIF.


End file.
